Fate
by Ai Yamazaki
Summary: Takdir memang kejam, namun takdirlah yang mempertemukan kita. bad summary. Don't Like Don't Read


**Newbie, dan ini** **ff pertama gw.. jadi maklumi typo yg ada**

 **Belum tau mau di kasih rate apa.. niatnya sih mau dikasih rate m/plak/ tapi masa iya ff pertama rate m.. takut garing, apalagi ini masih bulan puasa :v**

 **oke.. gk wajib kok baca tulisan di atas :v langsung aja**

 **WARNING: Alur gaje, boys love, typo everywhere, DLDR, rate T untuk chapter 1.. bisa berubah kapanpun :v**

 **Free! Iwatobi swim club (bukan punya gw** **:v)**

 **genre: drama, romance, comfort/hurt?**

 **Sousuke X Rin**

.

.

.

.

Malam yang dingin menusuk kulit. Terbersit dalam pikiran tuk tidak keluar rumah, namun apa daya ini adalah tugasnya. Pakaian kasual melekat di tubuhnya, kaos putih polos dan blazer biru dongker, ditambah mantel hangat. Tak lupa celana panjang hitamnya. mencegah angin dingin menyerang tubuhnya. Memasuki bulan desember memang sangatlah dingin.

Disinilah Ia, Club malam. Kalau saja ini bukan kewajibannya mungkin sekarang Ia sedang tidur.

Kaki panjang nya dilangkahkan ke dalam ruangan ramai itu, melirik kanan kiri mencari seseorang.

Saat Ia melewati lobi club itu, banyak orang yang melirik nya, termasuk wanita bayaran.

Perasaannya tidak enak "Hai tampan, mau kemana?" benarkan? Wanita bayaran benar benar menghampirinya. Bergelayut manja sambil menempelkan dadanya ke lengan pria yang Ia sebut 'tampan'.

"Maaf, bisa Kau melepaskan tanganku? Aku sedang sibuk." Melirik wanita disampingnya sambil sedikit mendorong bahunya. "aah ayolah kita bermain sebentar~" Makin menempel saja dadanya itu. Entah harus mengatakan apa, tapi kau beruntung pria tampan.

"Sudah kubilang aku sedang sibuk" suaranya agak keras, dan iris _emerald_ -nya menatap wanita itu tajam. Tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi, si wanita mulai melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan si pria. "tch, sombong sekali" katanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya lalu pergi menjauh. Si pria tidak menghiraukan wanita tadi, melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

Sampailah Ia di pusat Club ini. Lampu disko yang kerlap-kerlip membuat matanya harus sedikit beradaptasi, dan musik mellow terdengar keseluruh penjuru club. menuju kursi terdekat dan duduk disana, melihat bartender yang terlihat sibuk dengan minumannya Ia mulai tertarik. mengetuk meja bar pelan, sang bartender pun menoleh.

"Ingin minum apa?" tanya sang bartender. Rambut pendek merah yang dikuncir setengah, ditambah kemeja putih dan apron hitam yang melekat, membuatnya memberi kesan manis. "Vodka" jawab si pria tampan singkat. Si rambut merah hanya mengangguk dan melakukan tugasnya. Kalau membicarakan tampan, pria yang kita sebut tampan tadi memanglah memiliki wajah tampan, ditambah tubuhnya yang lumayan tinggi dan berotot, membuat banyak orang meliriknya.

"Segelas Vodka siap" menaruh gelas minimalis didepan pria ber-iris emerald itu. "Terima kasih" jawabnya singkat. Iris nya mulai melihat sekeliling, melihat orang orang menari-nari sambil meminum vodkanya perlahan. musik yang tadinya _slow_ menjadi keras saja saat seorang dj menyetel musik yang lumayan keras untuk didengar telinga.

Tidak menghiraukan dentuman musik yang keras, matanya masih saja melirik mencari seseorang. Menyadari pelanggan didepannya melirik tidak jelas, si rambut merah bertanya "mencari siapa?" si _emerald_ tidak mendengar. Mencoba bertanya lagi sambil menepuk pundak lebarnya. Ia pun menoleh dan memberikan ekspresi yang mengisyaratkan 'ada apa?'. sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya agar lebih terdengar, namun bodohnya si pria 'tampan' itu malah menjauh, "Ada apa?hah?" sedikit berteriak. "Mencari siapa?" juga sedikit berteriak, "Sedang mencari seseorang" jawabnya. volume musik yang tadi sedikit tidak bersahabat mulai mengecil, entah karena apa. "Siapa? mungkin aku bisa membantu" tanyanya lagi. melirik si rambut merah agak ragu "kau benar bisa membantuku?" tanyanya sambil menilik si rambut merah apakah boleh Ia memberi tahu siapa yang Ia cari. "Memangnya siapa yang kau cari?" tanyanya kembali yang entah sudah berapa kali. Untungnya Ia sudah terbiasa berhadapan dengan orang seperti ini, kalau tidak, mungkin pria 'tampan' ini sudah kena bogem mentahnya. "mm... sebenarnya ini agak rahasia, kau bisa menjaga rahasia kan?" tanyanya sambil sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya. Padahal tadi Ia yang menghindar saat didekati, sekarang malah balik mendekati. Si rambut merah mengangguk tanda mengiyakan, sudah lelah ia bertanya karna selalu dijawab dengan pertanyaan. sedikit menjauh dari si merah, pria tadi mulai duduk tenang. "Sebenarnya aku sedang mencari seorang wanita bernama Nagachika Sawako, apa kau kenal? aku sudah mencari banyak informasi tentangnya, dan disinilah informasi yang kudapat". Si merah mulai berpikir, mengingat apakah ada wanita dengan nama itu. "Maaf, tapi dari sekian banyak wanita yang datang kesini, aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu" jawabnya. Si pria hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, dan sedikit ada rasa kecewa dari raut wajahnya. Melihat pelanggannya terlihat kecewa ia bertanya lagi. "Memangnya ada perlu apa kau dengan wanita itu?" mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang bartender ia mulai berfikir, ada baiknya ia memberitahu, mungkin saja ia bisa mendapat informasi lebih. "Sebenarnya dia itu adalah pengedar narkoba kelas kakap yang sudah menjadi buronan polisi" jelasnya. Sedikit mengecilkan suaranya supaya tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Si bartender hanya mengagguk seakan sedang mendengar hal yang sudah biasa. Melihat respon yang biasa saja dari orang didepannya membuatnya penasaran. "Aku memberitahu hal yang sangat penting tapi kenapa reaksimu biasa saja? apa kau tahu sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil meneliti ekspresi bartender"Ah, sebenarnya disini narkoba bukanlah hal yang asing, banyak orang yang memesan jenis narkoba dari seseorang, jadi aku sudah biasa dengan itu" kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. setelah mendengar itu langsung dari mulut si bartender, Ia langsung berdiri dan meraih lengan bartender itu lalu menariknya agar menghadap ke arahnya. "Apa kau tau siapa orangnya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang serius dan antusias yang berlebihan. "Kau tau wajahnya kan?" tanyanya lagi. "Ah ya, aku tau" jawabnya ringan. "Tapi sepertinya dia tidak ada disini sekarang" wajah yang tadinya antusias mulai lemas karna kata kata itu. "Sedari tadi aku tidak melihatnya, mungkin dia tidak akan datang hari ini" lanjutnya. Si pria 'tampan' mulai duduk dan merasa lemas. "haahh, kenapa aku harus sesial ini?" rutuknya, merasa ini adalah hari paling sial. "Apa dia sering datang kesini?" tanyanya. "mm.. tidak juga, aku merasa dia akan datang jika hanya ada pesanan". jawabnya. "Aku bisa memberimu informasi jika orang itu datang" lanjutnya. Seperti merasakan angin surga Ia menoleh dan menjadi semangat lagi. "Ah terimakasih _Nona,_ aku sangat terbantu" katanya sambil tersenyum hangat kearah bartender. memdengar kata kata itu si rambut merah mendelik, "Hah? Nona kau bilang? apa lidahmu tergigit **tuan**?" tanyanya agak emosi, dan sedikit menekankan kata 'tuan'. "He? kau perempuan kan?" Ia bertanya balik dengan wajahnya yang kelewat polos. mendengar itu dari orang yang menyebalkan didepannya ini membuatnya ingin sekali memukul wajah polosnya itu. " Apa aku harus memperlihatkan 'punya'ku agar kau percaya kalau aku bukan perempuan? HAH?" tanyanya dengan nada yang semakin tinggi, emosi yang mulai tersulut membuat gigi taring nya bergemeletuk. setelah mendengar kata 'punyaku' pria _emerald_ itu mulai memutar otaknya dan memperhatikan wajah si merah yang sedang emosi. "He? Maaf, kau... laki laki?" ragu bertanya, raut wajah yang semakin membuat bartender itu murka. Apa Ia mirip seperti perempuan? maaf saja ya, dia ini laki laki. Seorang bartender satu lagi yang ada di dekat mereka sempat menahan tawanya karna mendengar obrolan mereka berdua. Wajah si merah mulai mengikuti warna rambut nya. Malu Ia dikira perempuan, apa kata dunia laki laki macho sepertinya dikira perempuan/ Macho? pfftt. plak/ kembali ke topik. Si _emerald_ sedikit menahan tawanya karena salah memanggil orang yang tidak seharusnya dipanggil nona. "etto... Maaf, aku salah. kukira kau perempuan" ucapnya yang masih menahan tawanya dan sedikiiit menyesal. "Baka! apanya yang lucu!" sedikit membentak dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. ngambek. Melihat hal itu membuat pria yang mengobrol dengannya tadi sedikiiiit merasa bersalah. "Hey, aku kan sudah minta maaf. lagipula aku juga tidak sengaja memanggilmu 'nona'". katanya sambil memegang lengan laki laki yang tadinya Ia kira perempuan, sambil meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. "ya ya, tenang saja, aku ini tipe profesional jadi tidak usah khawatir aku tidak membantumu" ucapnya masih dengan wajah ngambek. jika dilihat baik baik imut juga melihat wajah ngambek nya itu. hihihi~

"Jadi, boleh aku minta nomor ponsel mu? untuk berjaga jaga jika orang itu datang" tanyanya dengan suasana yang sudah tenang, lega kesalahpahaman ini terselesaikan. "hmm, mana ponselmu?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan meminta ponsel nya. Memberi ponsel yang ada di saku mantelnya. Dengan lincah jari tangan si merah mengetikkan nomor, seperti sudah sering dimintai nomor. Setelah selesai Ia mengembalikan ponsel itu.

"Apa kau tau ciri-ciri orang itu?" tanyanya membuka topik pembicaraan. Sedikit canggung Ia menanyakan itu setelah pembicaraan lucu mereka tadi. Dan mungkin hanya si _emerald_ dan bartender satu lagi yang merasa kalau pembicaraan tadi sangatlah lucu.

Yang ditanya menoleh "Kulit putih, rambut bergelombang warna gradasi pirang-biru. Dan dia wanita yang suka berfoya-foya menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk minuman keras" memberi informasi yang Ia tau sambil membersihkan _counter._ "Sepertinya Dia orang kaya, kalau dilihat dari wajahnya kira-kira umurnya 30 tahunan. Dia juga punya tato di lengan kirinya" menjelaskan informaai yang Ia tau. "Kau tau namanya?" Tanyanya yang sedari tadi menyimak penjelasan pria bartender didepannya. "Tidak, dia tidak pernah memberitahukan namanya, tapi orang orang sering memanggilnya dengan nama 'Lyn'". Mendengar penjelasan barusan pria iris _emerald_ berambut legam itu manggut manggut tanda mengerti. "Memangnya kau siapa sampai mencarinya begitu?" tanyanya penasaran. melirik orang didepannya, agak kaget ia ditanya siapa dirinya. "ah, sebenarnya aku ini polisi. sudah lama aku mencarinya". Si merah mengangguk tanda mengerti. Merasa pembicaraan mereka telah selesai si pria mulai beranjak dari kursinya. "Kalau begitu aku mohon bantuannya, kalau dia datang tolong segera hubungi aku" katanya sambil menaruh beberapa uang lembar. Bartender yang sedari tadi menjelaskan hanya mengiyakan. "Ya tentu saja" mengambil gelas yang sudah kosong tadi. Pelanggan tadi mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari _counter_. Sedikit kecewa karena ia belum bisa menagkap buronannya itu, namun juga bersyukur ia sudah mendapat banyak informasi.

Kembali melewati lobi yang tadi sempat membuatnya bertemu orang yang membuatnya repot. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju basement, sampai ia berhenti didepan mobil _Lamborghini._ Membuka pintu mobil lalu masuk dan langsung menancapkan gas. Tiba-tiba Ia berhenti menginjak gas, teringat sesuatu yang penting. "Ah, aku lupa menanyakan namanya" gumamnya. Astaga, betapa bodohnya pria 'tampan' ini. _'Sudahlah, lagipula aku juga akan bertemu dengannya lagi'_ Pikirnya. kembali menginjak gas dan meninggalkan basement. melirik jam ditangannya '23:43'. Semakin malam angin dingin semakin membuatnya ingin cepat pulang dan langsung tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue?

 **akhirnya selasai jg chapter 1.. huufft**

 **jujur, sebenernya gw gk terlalu berharap sama nih ff.. karna emang gaje bgt ceritanya**

 **klo ada yang review bakal gw lanjut, tapi klo gk ada ya udah gw gk bakal nulis nih ff lagi**

 **dan terakhir thanks yang udah baca dan mau meluangkan waktunya buat baca ff gaje ini..**

 **sekian dari saya... sayonara** _


End file.
